


桃李

by P_eachyy



Category: tincan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 02:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_eachyy/pseuds/P_eachyy





	桃李

“先生有何事？”林刊临窗而座，面前袅袅升起些热气

“来找林先生，我与那林先生有一段露水恩缘。”马停解下外袍挂在门后，自顾自坐在了林刊的对面。

“哦？先生不巧，林先生出去了，不知您找他何事？”林刊倒了杯热茶推给马停。

“我来...找他暖身子。”马停晃了晃玉质茶杯，唇瓣碰了碰杯壁却没喝。

林刊向后仰靠在椅背上，伸出一条腿，勾上马停的右腿，没穿鞋的脚顺着小腿踩上了大腿，被马停的大掌握住，覆上另一只手轻轻揉捏，“怎又没穿鞋袜？这天这么冷。”

林刊蜷缩起指尖，马停温热的手不轻不重的揉捏让林刊觉得有些痒，眉宇间不自觉的染上了笑，“屋子里铺着厚毯子呢，听说是马少帅给林先生重金买的。”

马停挑挑眉，顺着林刊的话往下说，“是，你们家林先生可得我心了，你看，我为了他愿意花这么多钱，同样的，为你...我也愿意，甚至出双倍，你看如何？”，马停的手顺着脚背摸进了宽松的裤腿里。

“呸，色胚子，林先生只一天不在，你就这样耐不住。”林刊抽回脚，像模像样的站起身，理了理衣领。

马停长手一伸将他揽到怀里，林刊一时不察坐在了他的大腿上，“嗯，真香。”，马停埋头进林刊的脖颈间，深深吸了一口气。

“听林先生说，你的江南小曲唱的不错，唱首《秦淮景》听听。”马停把玩着林刊软厚的耳垂。

“先生说笑，我可不会唱，先生这是将我当艺伎了？”林刊背对着马停，声线平平。

“怎么会！你可是我的宝贝啊，宝贝别生气！我错了...”马停一时也捉摸不透林刊到底有没有生气。

“我有一段情啊，唱给那诸公听...”林刊突然启口开始哼唱，唱的马停有些燥热。

“好了好了，宝贝别唱了，这嘴有更重要的事要做。”马停掰过林刊的身体，凑上去狠狠亲了一口。

林刊仰着头，马停微硬的发尾扫过脸颊，痒痒的，眼角发红，余光看向窗外，竟然下雪了，江南难得下雪，喘息着说，“先生，要是被林先生发现了，我就死定了。”

马停正忙着接长衫的衣扣，头也不抬的说，“发现了就发现了呗，他不敢说你，因为我喜欢你。”

林刊嘿嘿的小声笑喘着，“那你更喜欢我还是更喜欢林先生？”

马停一顿，抬头看他，温柔的摸上他的脸侧，“我更喜欢...”，轻柔的覆上了他的唇瓣，“看来我是太温柔了，你还有想别的的心思。”

“下雪了，马停。”林刊突然转了话题，转头看向窗外。

“雪有什么好看的，在江南城还没看够？看看我，宝贝儿。”

“你有什么好看的，天天看都看够了。”

“嗯？我不好看吗？”

林刊也不说话，就靠在桌边笑的甜甜的，许久不见的小虎牙都若隐若现的露了出来。

马停瞬间没有话了，只闷头做自己的事，将手伸进了林刊的外裤里。

林刊脸被熏的愈发的红了，喉间也渐渐压抑不住即将脱口的呻吟，伸手抓住了马停的衣袖，紧紧攥住。

“我们去床上？”

“不，我想在这看雪。”林刊亲亲马停的嘴角，软着声音，黑亮的眼睛里溢满了水汽，像朦胧烟雨中的江南水乡。

“好，都听你的。”马停被林刊拿捏的软化成了水，擦了擦林刊额角的汗，“林小少爷也有玩花样的一天。”

林刊不语，只轻轻捶了马停一下，“就你话多。”

细雪慢悠悠的飘，冷风一吹，吹乱了满天的白雪，飘向了江南的各处角落，唯独没有飘进这扇温暖的窗户里，如胶似漆的两人好似设下了奇特的屏障，世间只剩他们二人。

林刊趴在马停的肩头，葱白的手指伸进了马停的黑发中，声声喘息就在马停的耳边，马停不觉动的更快了些，“林先生，您的学生要是知道您还有这样一面，怕不是会跌破眼镜？”

林刊有些气恼的咬住了马停的肩膀，“你给我等着。”，身下渐渐收紧，马停闷哼了一声告饶，“小祖宗诶，我错了，瞧我这破嘴，我下次不说了。”

林刊知道马停的尿性，不说骚话能要他命，也只是玩个情趣而已，听到他告饶就松了劲，被马停乘机掐住了腰，猛然发力让林刊措手不及。

林刊看着马停满天的热汗，眼里却闪着不怀好意的精光，好笑的抿起了嘴，这个人怎么能傻的这么可爱。

用拇指擦去了汗珠，抱着马停的头，“轻点儿，慢点儿，急什么呢。”

“美人在怀，还得时时提防林先生的回归，可不是要急些？”

林刊听着马停的戏，笑的直喘着气，“是是是，雪也快停了，林先生是该回来了。”

“宝贝儿一起？”

两人相拥着缩在不大的圈椅里，林刊乖巧的枕在马停的胸前，修长的手指摸了摸马停胸前的伤疤，怜惜的亲了亲。

马停一脸餍足，有一下没一下的抚着林刊光滑的肩头，另一只手手的更紧了一些，低头吻在了林刊的发间，“困吗？”

“嗯，有点。”林刊轻轻点了点头，抬眼看马停，微微嘟起了嘴，“爹爹抱我回去睡觉吧，小刊累了。”

马停捏住了林刊有些红肿的嘴唇，“你这样，我看是不想睡啊。”

“快走。”林刊拍了拍马停的手臂，马停大笑着抱起了林刊，“看来林先生今晚是不回来，我能留宿吧。”

等马停抱着林刊梳洗完，林刊刚沾上枕头就觉得上下眼皮子在打架，小小的打了个哈欠，挥挥手懒散的说，“随你。”

“好嘞。”马停顺势滚进了林刊的被子里，将人牢牢缩在怀里，亲了亲林刊的嘴角和脸侧，才心满意足的合上了眼。

窗外的雪停了，窗内的人也睡了，六角形的雪白冰片顺着没关严的缝隙飘进了暖烘烘的房间内，没一会儿就化为了水，融在了昂贵的地毯里。

林刊似是听到了融化的声音，迷迷糊糊间醒了过来，推了推马停，“地毯怎么办，都怪你弄脏了，我可没办法洗。”

马停在林刊的颈间换了个更舒服的姿势，用鼻尖蹭了蹭林刊的脸颊，“不用管，自会有人来换上新的，我什么时候让你操心过这些。”

“今时不同往日了，你已经不是江南城的少帅了。”

马停仍闭着眼，“我是你的先生，放心吧，这点事情我还是办得到的。”

“好吧，那先生晚安。”林刊扭着头亲了亲马停的脸，算作晚安吻。

马停迷迷糊糊的应了一声，轻轻拍抚着林刊，像哄小孩似的，林刊很快就被哄睡着了。

漫漫长夜，相拥而眠的两人好似做了同一个美梦，嘴角勾起的弧度都是相似的，梦到了什么呢？

晚安。


End file.
